Digimon Adventure 03: Una Nueva Aventura
by Alan1495
Summary: La vida de los Digielegidos va bien después de un año de haber derrotado a MaloMyotismon, pero surge un problema en el Digimundo y sólo T.K, Kari y cuatro nuevos niños elegidos podrán detenerla...
1. Los Nuevos Digielegidos

Este es el primer capítulo de mi "serie" espero que les guste y porfavor comenten.

Nota: Digimon no m pertenece (o si? no, no lo hace si eso piensan, si si lo hace, bueno esta bien no :'( )

* * *

Digimon Adventure 03: Una Nueva Aventura

Capitulo 1: Nuevos Digielegidos

Ya había pasado un año desde la derrota de MaloMyotismon, los Digielegidos ahora llevaban una vida normal. Davis hace buen rato había perdido el interés en Kari, y ella y TK ahora eran aún mejores amigos, Ken y Yolei estaban saliendo, Cody, él seguido se reunía con Izzy y Ken para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Tai y Sora eran pareja y Matt estaba a punto de conseguir un contrato con una disquera. Joe era el mejor de su clase y Mimi seguía en Nueva York.

Muy lejos de ahí un chico en México de 14 años llamado Alán (si, así me llamo) estaba usando su computadora cuando esta mostró una imagen de un tipo de monstruo pero no asustaba, y le dijo algo sobre que necesitaban su ayuda y después de esto, salió de su computadora una especie de celular, era negro y tenía algo azul marino a los lados (básense en el digivice de Adventure 02) y después de su computadora también salió un ClearAgumon.

En Europa, dos amigas se encontraban, una chica finlandesa llamada Tarja estaba visitando a su amiga sueca llamada Anette (jaja adivinen de donde saqué los nombres xD falta de creatividad) dentro de la casa de Anette algo similar paso y salió un Kudamon para Anette y un Falcomon para Tarja el digivice de Anette era azul marino con gris y el de Tarja morado con rosa.

En Australia Lockie (otro nombre con falta de creatividad) de la misma edad que los tres niños mencionados recibió un Commandramon y un digivice azul claro y verde.

Los tres chicos entraron al Digimundo un día después, Alán por medio del viento, Tarja y Anette por las luces del norte (de nuevo me faltó imaginación) y Lockie cuando surfeaba y cayó al agua.

De vuelta a Japón ese mismo día Cody, Izzy y Ken estaban viendo el Digimundo otra vez, pero vieron algo que los espantó, una horrible pirámide negra en varias partes del Digimundo y estas soltaban un extraño humo negro Tentomon les pidió ayuda a los antiguos digielegidos Izzy rápidamente llamo a todos.

Fueron llegando rápidamente y cuando trataron de entrar al Digimundo no pudieron y de la pantalla de la computadora salieron dos luces: una amarilla y otra blanca, cayeron a los digivices de T.K y Kari, el de T.K era negro con amarillo (influencia de Bee Movie?) y el de cari era rosa pastel con blanco y de repente se los tragó la computadora.

-¡No se vale por que siempre ellos!-dijo Davis furioso

Continuara…

* * *

Se que es algo corto pero la pila de mi lap esta baja y es el principio comenten.


	2. Conociendo a los Demás

El segundo capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, este sí ya es "un poco" más largo hehe

Nota: Digimon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, en la tercera temporada habría puesto esta historia

* * *

Digimon Adventure 03: Una Nueva Aventura

Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Los Demás

Estaban ya en el Digimundo T.K y Kari, miraron alrededor, estaban en la Aldea Del Comienzo, a T.K se le humedecieron los ojos, le traía muy malos recuerdos ese lugar. Los dos escucharon ruidos, pasos. Se escondieron y en eso, ven a un chico de piel blanca y cabello castaño claro ojos café y acompañado por un ClearAgumon.

-Entonces, eres un, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-preguntó este chico.

-Soy un Digimon, abreviación de Digital Monster, mi nombre es ClearAgumon-decía el pequeño digimon-y te he estado esperando, has sido elegido para salvar al Digimundo.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya te entendí!-dijo el chico-de ti hay un programa en la tele, nunca creí que existieran en verdad.

-Todo es posible Alán-dijo ClearAgumon.

Después salieron T.K y Kari del arbusto donde se habían escondido.

-¿Así que eres de los nuevos digielegidos eh?-dijo T.K.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Kari Kamiya-dijo Kari-y esta es Gatomon.

-Un placer-dijo la compañera de ésta.

-Yo me llamo Takeru-dijo T.K-pero todos me dicen T.K y este es Patamon.

-Hola-dijo Patamon.

-Bueno, a juzgar por lo que veo ya se conocían-dijo Alán-yo me llamo Alán y el es ClearAgumon, nosotros nos acabamos de conocer ayer.

-Si ya habíamos venido otras veces-dijo T.K.

-Sí solo hemos salvado el Digimundo unas cuatro veces-dijo Patamon sarcásticamente.

-Patamon se mas modesto-dijo T.K.

-No importa-dijo Alán-yo lo veo admirable, jaja, aún no creo que lo hayan salvado tanto…

Escucharon más pasos, se fueron a esconder y vieron a dos chicas acompañadas de un Kudamon y un Falcomon, estas chicas hablan en un idioma aún más extraño (cuando T.K y Kari escucharon a Alán y ClearAgumon hablar no les entendieron pues ellos son japoneses así que lo que hablaron lo hablaron en ingles xD no se confundan XD) hablaban como ruso o no sabían muy bien.

-¿Qué idioma hablan?-dijo Kari.

-Yo ya he escuchado ese idiomas-dijo Alán-no sé qué dicen pero están hablando finés.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó T.K.

-Soy fan de una banda finesa.

-Hola-dijo Alán (otra vez en inglés, es más a partir de aquí todo es en inglés)-me llamo Alán y él es ClearAgumon.

-Yo soy Anette-dijo la primera esta tenía la piel blanca y el pelo güero-y él es Kudamon.

-Yo soy Tarja-dijo la segunda de piel blanca y pelo negro-este es Falcomon.

-Nosotros somos T.K y él es Patamon-dijo T.K al momento que él y Kari junto con sus digimons salían del mismo arbusto-ella es Kari y ella Gatomon.

-Un placer-dijeron todos en lo que llegaba un sexto niño, este era blanco y de pelo rubio, tenía parte de la piel bronceada también.

-Yo soy Lockie-dijo el nuevo chico-y él es Commandramon, soy australiano-no necesitan presentarse, he estado viendo todo este tiempo, que aburrido pero bueno.

-Por cómo hablas-dijo Alán-asumo que eres surfista.

-Sí-dijo Lockie-vaya eres muy listo.

-Lo sé.

T.K y Kari les explicaron lo que era el Digimundo y los digimons. También les contaron de sus aventuras y todo lo que habían vivido. Poco después empezaron a caminar, buscaban un restaurante cerca pero lo que encontraron fue una gran pelea:

-Aléjate de mí-decía un BlackWereGarurumon-no me provoques.

-No, tú tienes que pagarme-decía un Meramon-yo te traje lo que querías, ahora, págame!

-No! Patada Garuru-pateo a Meramon y cayó al piso.

-¡Oye déjalo en paz!-dijeron T.K y Kari.

-No se metan mocosos!-dijo BlackWereGarurumon.

-Patamon!

-Gatomon!

-Patamon digivolves a Angemon!

-Gatomon digivolves a Angewomon!

Los novatos miraban sorprendidos, ellos deseaban ayudarlos. BlackWereGarurumon lastimó a Angemon y cayó al suelo.

-No!-gritaron Alán y T.K.

Una luz azul salió del digivice de Alán y…

-ClearAgumon digivolves a Piddomon!

Un digimon parecido en extremo a Angemon era ahora, sólo que tenía dos alas en vez de seis, y en vez de la banda roja, esta era roja y el bastón tenía dos ganchos a los extremos. Piddomon voló hasta donde estaba Angemon y ayudó al digimon a levantarse.

-Golpe de fe!-gritó Angemon.

-Flecha celestial!-atacó Angewomon.

-Plumas de fuego!-lanzó Piddomon sus plumas envueltas llamas.

BlackWereGarurumon cayó y después se hizo polvo, quedó un digi-huevo que salió volando a no sé dónde.

-¡Wow eso fue genial ClearAgumon!-felicitó Alán a su amigo que ahora había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Sí por lo visto Patamon, Gatomon y Lopmon no son los únicos digimons ángeles-dijo T.K.

-Creo que es mejor-decía Kari-entre más ángeles mejor protegidos.

Todos rieron, ese mismo día regresaron a sus respectivos países con sus digimons ya habían pasado sus correos y podrían hablar entre ellos hasta que regresaran al Digimundo otra vez.

* * *

Pues como verán, cambié mi digimon por ClearAgumon y a Loillmon por Falcomon, jaja eso es por que siempre me han gustado los ángeles y es el único ángel que encontre que no tenía compañero. Olvide lo que iba a poner aahh (baba) o si ya lo recordé, gracias por comentar tan bien jaja, eso es por k escribi un libro en sexto año (si aunk no lo crean) y m lo entregaron en la graduación ya con pasta e imagenes estaba genial! jaja alo mejor si m aburro mucho, publico el siguiente capítulo hoy :D


	3. La Profecía De Wizardmon

Jaja este lo improvisé, comenteeeen

Por cierto: Digimon no me pertenece, solo lo uso para divertirme

* * *

Digimon Adventure 03: Una Nueva Aventura

Capítulo 3: La Profecía de Wizardmon

_-Vamos acéptalo-_escribió Alán, estaba chateando con T.K-_sabes muy bien que sí._

_-No, no es verdad-_le respondió su nuevo amigo-_ya te dije: no me gusta!_

_-Claro que sí, ¡todos lo dicen!_

_-¿De cuando aquí conoces a todos?_

_-Kari me pasó sus correos_

_-Bueno, está bien lo admito… ¡¡¡¡__**NO ME GUSTA SORA!!!!**_

_-Ok no te enojes jaja_

_-¡Es que me hace enojar que piensen cosas que no! Además, yo solo tengo ojos para alguien_

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Ka… si crees que te voy a decir, aun que lo hicieras con buenas intenciones, podría echarse a perder nuestra amistad._

Alán pensó un poco, sabía que T.K no le iba a decir nada, así que solo le quedó una pregunta que sí contestaría:

-¿_La conozco?_

_-Sí_

Pasaron tres días y Alán seguía pensando, sólo le quedaban Kari, Tarja y Anette, pero eso era otra cosa, en ese momento, recibió un correo de T.K:

_Alán:_

_Kari y yo hemos recibido un mensaje, sobre un Wizardmon pidiéndonos ayuda, está acorralado por diez Guardromons que quieren destruirlo, dicen que él sabe algo que a nosotros nos podría ayudar, pero que el ser que controla a estos digimons (los Guardromons) no quiere que sepamos pues es parte de la clave para derrotarlo, ya avisé a los demás, la llamada vino de la Montaña Infinita, nos veremos ahí._

_T.K Takaishi_

Alán y ClearAgumon entraron al Digimundo para encontrarse con Anette y Tarja y sus digimons atacando a los Guardromons pero sin éxito.

-Chicas-gritó Alán-yo las ayudaré, ¡ClearAgumon ahora!

-ClearAgumon digivolves a Piddomon!

El digimon ángel empezó a atacar a los Guardromons pero estos tenían una gran armadura.

-¡Plumas de Fuego!

Sus plumas llenas de llamas dieron a los Guardromons, pero apenas y los daño.

-Kudamon tienes que ayudarlo!-le dijo Anette a su digimon.

-Falcomon no te quedes sin hacer nada!-dijo alarmada Tarja

Una luz gris salió del digivice de Anette y una rosa del de Tarja.

-Kudamon digivolves a Reppamon!

-Falcomon digivolves a Diatrymon!

Los nuevos digimons ayudaron a Piddomon pero seguían sin poder.

-Cuchilla de Viento-gritó Reppamon y de la navaja que tenía en la cola salió una igual solo que hecha de aire, y apenas y pudo desgarrar un poco de la piel de metal de un Guardromon.

-¡Rugido Destructor!-gritó Diatrymon y pudo destruir un Guardromon por completo.

-No pueden-dijo Alán-están cansados.

Pronto vieron al Wizardmon colgado del acantilado con una mano.

-Vayamos a ayudar a Wizardmon!-dijo Anette.

En eso llegaron T.K, Kari y Lockie.

-Commandramon!-gritó Lockie al ver a su digimon adentrándose a la batalla.

Su digivice brilló verde y entonces…

-Commandramon digivolves a Sealsdramon!

-Patamon digivolves a Angemon!

-Gatomon digivolves a Angewomon!

Los seis digimons siguieron combatiendo contra los Guardromons mientras los niños fueron al rescate de Wizardmon.

-Toma mi mano!-ordenó T.K.

Wizardmon obedeció y lograron subirlo entre todos (¿Qué? ¿No pensaron que un digimon campeón iba a pesar 3 kilos o si?).

Sólo quedaba un Guardromon vivo.

-¡Golpe de Fe!

-¡Flecha celestial!

-¡Plumas de Fuego!

-¡Cuchilla de Viento!

-¡Rugido Destructor!

-¡Muerte Interna!

Los seis ataques se combinaron y al último Guardromon vivo le paso lo que le había pasado al BlackWereGarurumon.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme-dijo Wizardmon.

-No hay problema-dijo Kari.

-Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo-dijo T.K-los Guardromon no habitan aquí, ni siquiera podrían llegar hasta este punto de la montaña.

-Ese humano tiene muchas pirámides negras-dijo Wizardmon-no sólo controlan a los digimons, también los transporta.

-Pues hay que destruir la que está aquí-dijo Lockie.

-No, las pirámides negras solo pueden ser destruidas desde la base de este niño.

-¡¡¡¡**¿QUÉ?!!!! ¡¡¡¿UN NIÑO?!!!-**dijeron todos al unísono.

-Si-dijo Wizardmon-ese malcriado no entiende que los digimons no son controlados, y que cada vez hay menos por su culpa.

-No entiendo-dijo Kari.

-Verás-empezó Wizardmon-la única manera de dejar a los digimons sin el poder de las pirámides o del humo, es destruyéndolos, a fin de cuentas regresan a ser digihuevos pero tal vez tarden demasiado en volver a nacer.

-Eso es horrible-dijo Kari.

-Lo sé-respondió Wizardmon.

-Bueno Wizardmon-dijo Alán que llevaba un rato callado-¿Qué era lo que nos querías decir que nos podría ayudar a vencer a este niño?

-Es una profecía-dijo Wizardmon-una de tantas en el Digimundo.

Como niños chiquitos a los que les van a contar alguna historia los digielegidos se sentaron en el piso con sus digimons ya en forma normal al lado o encima de ellos.

-Verán, algo como esto ya había pasado-dijo Wizardmon mirando fijamente a T.K y a Kari-otro niño elegido también había sido controlado por una fuerza oscura…

-Entonces ¿El chico está siendo controlado por MaloMyotismon como Ken?-preguntó Kari con miedo.

-No-dijo Wizardmon-MaloMyotismon se fue para siempre, pero me temo que esto es una fuerza aún peor, esta vez, está siendo controlado por una antiguo espíritu digimon corrompido, este digimon había sido sepultado por los diez guerreros legendarios hace mucho tiempo, o al menos lo fue su cuerpo, pues su espíritu es el mismo que a corrompido a Angemons y Angewomons transformándolos en Devimons y LadyDevimons-hizo una pausa pues T.K se estremeció un poco al escuchar el nombre de Devimon y tomo a Patamon de su sombrero y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras Gatomon se erizó al escuchar "LadyDevimon"-la profecía dice que cinco nuevos digielegidos y tres antiguos salvarían al Digimundo de este terror, y las señales serían estas: un niño elegido se transformaría en el ser oscuro que tenga el alma de este digimon, tres ángeles se mostrarían primero-miró a T.K y Patamon, Kari y Gatomon y a Alán y a ClearAgumon-y después el cuarto que los ayudaría, y la última señal sería esta: los cuatro componentes del gran demonio benigno se mostrarían-y miró al resto- yo ya he visto a este chico y a su digimon y ese es el cuarto componente, entonces los siete que no hayan caído en las garras del espíritu oscuro salvarán al último y juntos regresarían al espíritu de regreso con su cuerpo, al fondo del Digimundo!

Los digielegidos estaban anonadados, incluso T.K y Kari que ya se habían acostumbrado a recibir noticias inesperadas. Una lanza negra atravesó el cuerpo de Wizardmon.

-Wizardmon!-lloró Kari. (Si lo sé como la hacemos sufrir, por fin encuentra un remplazo del otro Wizardmon y se muere).

Los digielegidos miraron hacia arriba, ahí parado justo enfrente de ellos estaba un Devimon mirando sonriente lo que acababa de hacer.

-Mejor corran o retírense mientras pueden digielegidos-dijo este demonio digimon-esta vez les daré oportunidad de escapar.

Dijo esto y se carcajeó malvadamente mientras volaba. Wizardmon se hizo polvo después de decir:

-Encuentren los nuevos emblemas, T.K-dijo mirando al muchacho-toma la rescaté y ahora te la regreso.

-Wizardmon-dijo T.K muy bajo y después vino el típico grito dramático:-¡WIZARDMON NO!

Los demás digidestinados comenzaron a llorar también, ¿Era posible que en un mundo tan maravilloso hubiera tanta maldad? "Ahora es en serio" pensó T.K "Esta vez me las vas a pagar Devimon, ya no tendré miedo, te enfrentaré y pagarás por tus crímenes, después liberaré a ese niño y mataré, no esconderé, matare a ese digimon malvado"

Regresaron a sus casas muy tristes, estaban rotos, despechados, con la misma pregunta todos menos T.K y Kari ¿Cómo era posible que en un mundo tan maravilloso hubiera tanta maldad? No sin antes haberles T.K y Kari explicado la función de los emblemas.

* * *

Un momento de silencio por el Wizardmon caído...

Bueno ya superemoslo, en el próximo capítulo verán por qué califique "T" esta hsitoria y habrá una sorpresa...


	4. Mimi Regresa

Otro capítulo hoy, este chico tiene problemas, jaja debo conseguir un hoobie, lo gracioso de este capítulo es que lo soñe jaja por eso lo postié hoy jaja disfruten.

Para su información: Digimon, al igual que el Chevrolet Camaro 2009 no me pertenece... Buuu :( (solo tengo catorce años, no tengo licencia ni dinero para ese auto aahh) (jaja so k)

* * *

Digimon Adventure 03: Una Nueva Aventura

Capítulo 4: Mimi Regresa

Una semana después de que Wizardmon muriera, Alán ya había salido de vacaciones y ya tenía sus planes, justo ahora estaba en el aeropuerto de Nueva York esperando su vuelo, había partido de Monterrey, y había hecho escala en Nueva York (algo ilógico ahora que lo pienso pero así se me ocurrió) ya anunciaron su vuelo, subió al avión y vio a alguien, una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, cabello castaño claro y estaba sola, además llevaba una camisa roja con azul y una gran estrella en medio de esta, pero lo que a Alán le llamó la atención fue que llevaba un digivice.

-¿Disculpa acaso eres tú Mimi Tachikawa?-preguntó Alán.

-Si-respondió esta-¿Te conozco?

-No, pero yo a ti si.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Alán Rodríguez-(no es mi verdadero apellido, no lo voy a poner aquí).

-¿De dónde me conoces?

-Me han contado de ti, T.K y Kari.

-¿Los conoces? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-Sí los he visto, en el Digimundo desde hace un mes más o menos.

-¿Qué digimon tienes?

-ClearAgumon, disculpa ¿Estás sola?

-Sí

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-¡Claro!

Fueron platicando por todo el viaje hasta que Mimi se cayó (claro que ella era la que hablaba) y Alán se puso a escuchar música, le tenía miedo a las alturas, pero cuando escuchaba música no le importaba, ¡LAS 10 HORAS RESTANTES ESCUCHÓ MÚSICA!

Mimi se durmió sobre el hombro de Alán una hora antes de llegar, Alán sacó una almohada al otro lado de Mimi, y cuando el avión bajo la almohada se cayó y Mimi se golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento en serio, yo por eso había puesto la almohada!-decía Alán muy apenado.

-No hay problema los accidentes existen ¿No?

Alán pensó: "¿Habrá algo por lo que esta chica se enoje?" "Creo que es muy amable, o muy tonta pero me cayó bien"

Bajaron del avión. Alán vio cerca de doce maletas frente a él.

-¿Ese es el equipaje de tu familia?

-No seas tonto, es el mío.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿No te quieres quedar en mi casa?-preguntó Mimi.

-No gracias-dijo Alán-quiero ir a casa de T.K, él me dijo donde vive así que iré ahí y veré si me deja quedarme.

-Bueno, si no ya sabes dónde.

-Si no te preocupes.

Llegó a casa de T.K y timbró. Abrió la puerta y vio a su amigo de ojos azules y cabello güero.

-¡Alán!-dijo T.K-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno vengo a pasar las vacaciones.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

-Lo iba a hacer pero el vuelo salía ese mismo día y no pude hacer nada más que empacar y vine, por cierto ya regresó Mimi, me la topé en el avión, dice que ahora se va a quedar a vivir aquí.

-Que bueno-dijo T.K-Mimi siempre ha sido muy buena con nosotros.

-Me di cuenta.

-¿Tocas el bajo?

-Sí-(sin albur y lo hago en vida real también)-¿Tú tocas algo?

-Teclado-T.K se dio cuenta de que estaban afuera-por cierto ¿No quieres pasar?

-Gracias.

-¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

-No lo sé, tenía pensado quedarme en casa tuya, pues con Kari no me sentía muy cómodo y no me queda suficiente dinero como para un hotel, espero no darte mala impresión pero no tuve tiempo de avisarte como ya te dije.

-No hay problema y si te puedes quedar, sólo que tendremos que dormir en mi cuarto pues mi hermano Matt tiene el suyo y solo hay tres cuartos.

-¡Gracias!

Alán pasó el resto del día desempacando y disculpándose con T.K por ser tan inoportuno, después empezaron a hablar.

-¿Así que tus papás ya se reconciliaron eh?-preguntó Alán

-Si, y es lo mejor, tienen como tres meses.

-Me alegro por ti-dijo Alán Honesto.

Rápidamente anocheció y la familia junto con Alán cenaron y después se fueron a dormir.

_No sabía lo que hacía, solo se veía a él desnudo sudando sobre otro cuerpo desnudo, este era de una chica a la que no podía ver a la cara, quería parar pero no podía, el acto se lo impedía y también la chica que había puesto sus piernas sobre él, llegó el momento de lo imparable._

_"¿T.K qué haces?"-se preguntó a si mismo._

_Seguía, no podía parar, lo hizo más rápido aún, no sabía porque y luego…_

Se levantó se había caído de la cama y vio a Alán en el colchón que estaba al lado de donde él se había dormido, Alán lo veía asustado, confundido.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Alán.

-Si-contestó T.K-solo tuve un mal sueño y me caí de la cama… ¡Ah!

-¿Qué ocurre?

T.K había sentido su pantalón húmedo de la entrepierna.

-Creo que mojé la cama.

Alán se acerco a su cama no la vio mojada, después revisó su colcha y tampoco la vio mojada.

-Es muy poco para que hayas mojado tu cama-dijo Alán-¿Qué es ese olor?

Empezó a oler muy fuerte no sabía que era pero lo dedujo.

-Creo que tuviste un sueño húmedo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Mejor pregúntale a tu hermano, yo no te lo voy a explicar.

-Por favor dime-suplicó T.K-si le digo a mí hermano se burlará de mi o me molestara, verás cuando me empezó a cambiar la voz él no paraba de decir: "Mi hermanito ya no es tan chiquito" o "Haber si también te estiras enano"

-Está bien te lo diré-cedió Alán-verás, supongo que sabes los cambios de la adolescencia no.

-Sí, bueno algunos, en la escuela no me los explicaron todos.

-Pues a nosotros la segunda vez que vimos ese tema pero bueno, un sueño húmedo es cuando sueñas que estas teniendo sexo o algo por el estilo, y tu mente así los capta, que estas teniendo eso de verdad y eyaculas dormido.

-¿Eso hice?-preguntó T.K con cara de asqueado.

-Si bueno-dijo Alán-que tiene, no lo hiciste voluntariamente que es lo que cuenta, muchos niños en México si lo hacen apropósito.

-¡Qué asco!

-Si, lo sé, por cierto te recomiendo que te bañes y si se puede quemes tu pantalón y los calzoncillos que traes ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu hermano te molesta mucho, si tu hermano ve, o huele que te paso eso, te va a ir como en feria.

-¿En feria? No entiendo.

-Que te va a ir mal.

-Oh, gracias por el tip, pero creo que sólo me voy a bañar y a poner otra ropa, cada cuarto tiene su baño y él no tiene por que entrar al mío.

-De nada.

T.K pensó que Alán iba a volver a dormir, pero no, siguió sentado sobre la cama hasta cuando él volvió del baño lo vio acostado.

-No puedes dormir verdad.

-No, creo que aún no me acostumbro al horario.

T.K sonrió y él si volvió a dormir casi inmediato.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y T.K despertó a Alán, quien se levantó de malas y preguntó por qué lo levantaban tan temprano.

-No es tan temprano, son las diez de la mañana, levántate, báñate, bajas a desayunar y después vamos a ver a Kari en el centro comercial porque dice que nos tiene una sorpresa.

-¡LAS DIEZ!

-Sí, jaja, creo que ya te levantaste en serio.

-Me voy a bañar no me tardo.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué ropa te vas a poner?-preguntó T.K sarcástico.

-¡Cierto!

Fue a donde T.K le había dicho que guardara su ropa, sacó un cambio y su toalla y seguido de esto se metió al baño. Pasaron diez minutos y salió, bajó a la cocina y vio que ClearAgumon estaba apenas desayunando.

-¡Hola ClearAgumon!-saludó Alán a su digimon.

-¡Hola Alán!-saludó ClearAgumon.

Después, Alán desayuno.

-¿Son muy buenos amigos verdad?-le preguntó Patamon a T.K en su cuarto.

-Bueno, apenas nos conocemos-dijo T.K-pero si nos llevamos bien, es más creo que nos llevaremos mejor con ellos que con Davis y V-mon.

-Bueno-dijo Patamon-es que creo que ellos vienen de mejor familia, además, a ellos no les gusta…

-Shh!-exclamó T.K-¡Cállate ya vienen!

Y T.K tenía razón, Alán entro al cuarto.

-¿Están listos?-preguntó T.K.

-Claro-respondieron Alán y ClearAgumon.

Salieron a pie.

-Tenemos que caminar-se quejó Alán-¡Qué flojera!

-No caminan mucho allá en México ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero es que también somos muy flojos, sobre todo yo.

T.K se rió un poco, no se imagina a Alán en su casa, T.K siempre pensó de México un lugar de casas hechas de piedra, gente con sombreros grandes, ponchos de colores y mujeres de faldas coloridas grandes, pero su pensamiento no podía estar más equivocado.

Llegaron al centro comercial y encontraron a Kari y a otra persona: Lockie!

-Hola-saludaron entre todos.

-Lockie ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió T.K.

-Pues vine a pasar las vacaciones-respondió este.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntó Alán.

-Ayer en la noche llegó a mi casa-dijo Kari.

T.K al escuchar esto sintió algo extraño en el estomago.

-Así que te quedaste en casa de Kari-dijo T.K.

-No, solo fui a casa de ella para preguntarle en qué hotel me podría quedar, se que tiene un hermano mayor y además no me sentiría cómodo con ella, además mi novia es muy celosa y se podría enojar.

T.K no sabía por qué, no se lo podía explicar, pero sentía una gran sensación de alivio por cada palabra que Lockie decía, pero también noto la cara que le puso Alán y pronto cambio su expresión a una inexpresiva para que los demás no la notaran.

-Vamos a ver una película-dijo Kari.

-Sí por qué no-dijo T.K.

-Yo no tengo problema-dijo Lockie.

-A mí si me alcanza-dijo Alán.

-Bien cual vamos a ve…-empezó a decir Kari pero fue interrumpida por un sonido de su celular.

Era un mensaje que decía así:

_S.O.S ¡AUXILIO!_

_ME ESTAN ATACANDO LLAMEN A MIMI POR FAVOR_

_Palmon_

-Están atacando a Palmon-dijo Kari.

-Yo recibí el mismo mensaje-dijo T.K viendo su celular.

-También nosotros-contestaron Alán y Lockie.

Fueron a casa de Mimi.

-¡Palmon está en problemas!-exclamó Mimi.

-Sí-dijeron los demás.

Mimi rápidamente encendió su computadora y entraron al Digimundo entraron a la selva.

-**¡PALMON!**-gritó Mimi al ver como unos Flymons la atacaban.

Continuará…

* * *

Me tenía que despertar, ni modo jaja lo bueno es que ya se que va a pasar en el siguiente cap. hehe...


	5. El Emblema de la Bondad

Traje la contunuación, la iba a poner ayer pero me sentía algo depre

WingsOfHope-TK: Jeje hay dos motivos para cuando alguien dice "Buena Familia" de dinero, o de valores, osea que es rica en valores a eso me refería y lo del "Tocas el bajo?" no era un simple tema de conversación como en el capítulo diez vas a ver a lo que me refiero, jaja aun k kreo k ya se las huelen.

Disclaimer:Digimon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Piddomon tendría mejores digievoluciones y sería uno de los tres ángeles y no Cherubimon!

* * *

Digimon Adventure 03: Una Nueva Aventura

Capítulo 5: El Emblema de la Bondad

Palmon logro esquivar el ataque, pero llegaron más Flymons, estaban rodeados por aproximadamente, veinte de ellos. Anette y Tarja llegaron de inmediato.

Pronto, los digielegidos empezaron a ordenar a sus digimons que digievolucionaran, inlcluyendo a Mimi con Palmon.

-Patamon digivolves a Angemon

-Gatomon digivolves a Angewomon

-ClearAgumon digivolves a Piddomon

-Kudamon digivolves a Reppamon

-Falcomon digivolves a Diatrymon

-Commandramon digivolves a Sealsdramon

Palmon no pudo digievolucionar pero siguió peleando hasta que tres Flymons la atacaron por la espalda, Angewomon se puso detrás de ella y el ataque la golpeó, ella volvió a Gatomon y muy dañada.

-¡Angewomon!-gritó Kari.

-¡Angemon protégelas!-ordenó T.K.

Angemon fue con ellas y empezó a atacar a los Flymon, lo malo era que entre más destruían, más venían.

-No, no esto no es posible-se dijo T.K-¡Angemon digievoluciona!

-Angemon digivolves a MagnaAngemon.

Empezó a atacar a los Flymons que venían.

-¡Excalibur!-gritó MagnaAngemon y lanzó su espada morada contra los Flymons que rápidamente desaparecieron.

Empezaron a desaparecer, iban ganando, sólo quedaban unos cuantos que fueron desapareciendo lentamente hasta que sólo quedó uno que huyó.

T.K y los demás corrieron a donde estaban Mimi, Kari, Palmon y Gatomon heridas.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-inquirió T.K.

-Ya se encuentran mejor-dijo Kari.

Y en ese momento se miraron, otra de esas miradas en las que se perdían, Kari seguía viendo a T.K a los ojos y él a ella.

-¡T.K te estamos hablando!-estalló Anette.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo él muy aturdido.

-¿Que cómo hiciste que Angemon digievolucionara a MagnaAngemon?-dijo Anette fastidiada.

-Ah, pensé que ya lo había explicado-dijo T.K aún aturdido-un digimon puede cambiar a su forma mega sólo si esta en forma campeón y con los emblemas es más fácil que evolucionen.

Aunque les costó un poco, los novatos entendieron a lo que se refería.

-Entonces, tenemos que conseguir nuestros emblemas lo más rápido posible-dijo Lockie decidido.

-No es tan fácil-dijo Mimi-verán, los emblemas tienen un valor, entonces cuando uno de ustedes demuestre ese valor, el emblema vendrá hacia ustedes.

-Ah-exclamaron.

Palmon y Gatomon se levantaron y fueron a explorar el área, querían asegurarse de que estuviera segura cuando…

-Aguijón venenoso!-dijo una voz tétrica.

Un aguijón de metal salió de la nada y casi golpea a Lockie pero fue empujado por Alán y cayeron a un lado vieron como una sustancia morada salía del suelo donde se había clavado el aguijón.

-¡Es SkullScorpiomon!-dijo Gatomon.

-¿Ustedes conocían este digimon?-preguntó Anette.

-No-dijo T.K-pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Los digimons volvieron a digievolucionar.

-Angemon digivolves a MagnaAngemon!

-Angewomon digivolves a Magnadramon!

Con él, al lado de SkullScorpiomon estaba el Flymon que había logrado escapar.

-Palmon tienes que digievolucionar!-decía Mimi

-No puedo, no sé por qué-decía Palmon.

-No puedes por que la pirámide no las deja-dijo una voz que salía de la oscuridad-pero yo puedo hacer esto.

Era Devimon, y lanzó una especie de rayo negro a Palmon y se transformó en Toguemon, pero no era verde, era café, o un tono que recuerda a las plantas marchitas y los guantes no eran rojos, eran negros.

-Ataque de espinas!-dijo y la lluvia de estas le cayó de lleno a Sealsdramon.

-¡Sealsdramon!-dijo Lockie preocupado, su digimon volvió a Commandramon y muy herido.

-Apagón!-dijo SkullScorpiomon.

Todo se tornó oscuro, no veían nada, era un humo negro, sí el humo negro provenía de él.

-Ataque de Espinas!-volvió a decir Toguemon.

Esta vez, Reppamon cayó.

-Es imposible-dijo T.K-tenemos que atacar a Toguemon, eso sólo si Mimi nos deja.

-Verán yo quiero mucho a Toguemon-dijo Mimi-pero eso es lo mejor.

-¡No!-estalló Alán-¡No lo pueden hacer!-el estaba muy enojado, eso se podía ver por la niebla que ya se disipaba-¡Eso es traición! ¡No es bueno o justo! Ella está atrapada en una clase de, no sé hechizo, no pueden atacarla y menos aprovechando esta oscuridad, ¿Por qué? Es tu compañera digimon, tenía su confianza en ti y tú abusas de ella, es más, no tenía, tiene su confianza, sé que esa Toguemon buena esta dentro de ella, sólo necesitas encontrarla por las buenas.

-Pero Alán no entiendes-dijo T.K.

-No es que yo no entienda-continuó Alán molesto-es que ustedes no entienden

-**¡BASTA! ¡ESCUCHANOS!**-dijo T.K y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a Alán.

Alán estaba desconcertado, no entendía por qué.

-Piddomon protege a Toguemon cueste lo que cueste-dijo Alán.

Piddomon obedeció.

-Alán basta ya por favor no nos obligues a hacer esto-dijo Kari.

-Sí-dijo T.K-nuestros digimons están en la parte final y pueden muy fácilmente acabar con Piddomon.

-Inténtalo y verás-contestó Alán.

Empezaron a pelear, o más bien T.K empezó a golpear a Alán, puesto que Alán se dejaba.

-¡T.K déjalo!-dijo Kari-no lo ves, no se está defendiendo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo T.K.

-No me gusta la violencia-contestó Alán-sobre todo por el país donde vivo, ahí hay cerca de tres o cuatro secuestros a diario, aprendí que la violencia, sólo trae más violencia, por eso es que me pesaba tanto pelear contra los demás digimons, por eso no podía dormir-le dijo a T.K-porque sentía gran culpa por terminar con su vida, eso era lo peor, pero ahora que es contra alguien que sí es bueno, eso no lo voy a permitir.

Una luz azul salió del suelo, este se quebró formando un pequeño cráter y de este salió una pequeña especie de tarjeta con un símbolo, este era una luna con una raya en medio de esta y una estrella en la punta de esta.

-¡Es un emblema!-se sorprendió T.K.

-¿Pero cuál?-dijo Mimi.

-Es el de la bondad-dijo Kari-si, Alán a defendido todo lo bueno durante estos últimos momentos, él no hacía nada por el contradecirnos, si no porque no le parecía.

Y efectivamente, Kari tenía razón este emblema fue directo hacia Alán y…

-Piddomon digivolves a DomiPiddomon!

Era una especie de ángel con un cetro plateado y una esfera de cristal azul encima de este, tenía cuatro alas que despedían una gran luz. La misma luz que despedía Kyukimon y que el emblema había hecho hizo que la oscuridad se disipara y Toguemon volvió en sí, Devimon gritó "No" y huyó.

-Toguemon!-dijo Mimi.

Toguemon asintió.

-Toguemon digivolves a Lilymon!

-Excalibur!

-Tornado de Fuego!

-Lucero Punzante!

-Rugido Destructor!

-Cañon de Flor!

Los cinco ataques dieron a SkullScorpiomon y este se hizo trizas.

-Lucero Punzante!

El otro ataque de DomiPiddomon golpeó a Flymon y también se hizo trizas.

-Ah-dijo DomiPiddomon exhausto y cayó a los brazos de Alán como un Kapurimon.

-¿Por qué es un Kapurimon?-dijo Alán.

-Después de las primeras ultra digievoluciones se cansan demasiado y terminan en su forma de entrenamiento-dijo el ahora Gatomon.

Anette vio como T.K y Kari se secreteaban algo.

-Alán-dijo T.K.

-¿Sí?-dijo Alán, no se notaba rencor en su voz.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de hace rato-dijo T.K sin forzar las palabras.

-Esta bien-dijo Alán-creo que en gran parte fue mi culpa por no obedecer-dijo sonriendo.

Regresaron a su mundo.

Mientras tanto en el continente de las tinieblas…

-Me volviste a fallar Devimon-decía la voz de un muchacho.

-Señor-decía algo asustado-perdóneme señor enserio, yo no…

-¡Cállate!-dijo un Liollmon.

-Te voy a dar una última oportunidad-decía el niño-si me vuelves a fallar, mejor no regreses porque si no te matan ellos, ¡Te mato yo y también destruiré tu digihuevo!

En el mundo humano y era hora del atardecer, los demás digielegidos se encontraban en casa de Mimi discutiendo varias cosas.

-Pero no entiendo por qué Mimi pudo entrar-decía repetidamente Izzy.

-Hay Izzy, ya te escuchamos todos y nadie aún tiene una respuesta-le respondía Sora algo fastidiada.

T.K notaba cómo Sora miraba a Tai de reojo, enojada o dolida.

-Kari-le dijo a su amiga en tono muy bajo-¿Tai y Sora siguen saliendo?

-No-dijo ella en tono bajo también-cortaron ayer, o bueno, más bien Tai la cortó está algo dolida.

-Oh-y fue lo último que dijo pues le preguntaron a él y a Kari por qué no habían hablado.

-Sí T.K-dijo Tai mirando enojado a T.K que estaba muy pegado a Kari en el asiento-dinos que piensas sobre el asunto.

-Pienso que Mimi tenía total certeza de que Palmon estaba en peligro y por eso entró, mientras que nosotros no sabíamos si eran ellos o cualquier otro digimon, eso hizo el lazo de ellas más fuerte y por eso pudo entrar.

-Yo pienso que lo que T.K dice es una muy buena teoría-dijo Kari.

Los demás la apoyaron y salieron ya algo tarde pues la mamá de Mimi los había invitado (o prácticamente obligado) a cenar con ellos.

Siendo ya las diez cuando llegaron a su casa (obviamente hablo de T.K y Alán) fueron directamente a la cama pues habían tenido un día muy cansado.

_-T.K ayúdame-decía Kari._

_-Kari ¿Dónde estás?_

_-¡Aaahhh!-se escuchó un gritó de terror._

-**¡KARI NOOOO!-**gritó T.K y despertó, vio el reloj de su cuarto eran las tres en punto de la mañana.

Después vio a un Alán muy asustado viéndolo a él.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Alán.

-Sí, solo fue un mal sueño, un terrible sueño más bien.

-Oh, bueno, fue sólo eso al menos.

-Sí, sólo un sueño. Te voy a contar una historia.

-¿Cuál?

-Es sobre mí y Kari, fue hace un año en la escuela, yo me había mudado para acá, a Odaiba y me la encontré en la escuela, platicábamos mucho y todo pero también éramos muy cercanos, empezaron a crearse rumores, hasta la directora nos llamó, nos dijo que si queríamos expresar nuestro amor, que lo hiciéramos fuera de la escuela, nosotros le explicamos que no éramos novios, que sí nos queríamos, pero como hermanos, pero no entiendo porque fui tan cobarde, porque tuve la oportunidad de, tuve la oportunidad de…

-Decirle a Kari lo que sientes por ella-completó Alán.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-E notado las miradas que se dan, también he notado como se dulcifica tu voz al hablar con ella, como cuando la tocas se te eriza la piel, también hablas dormido por cierto jaja.

-Entonces también has escuchado mis sueños, espera ¿Cómo los entendiste? ¿También hablas japonés?.

-No, sólo inglés y francés, bueno tambén algo de latín e italiano-los ultimos dos los agregué, apenas aprendo frances jaja)-pero te escuchaba gritar "Kari" en tono de dolor. Te digo algo: Debes de dejar de ser tan cobarde y decirle lo que sientes, antes que alguien más lo haga-dijo Alán esperando que T.K no pensara que a él le gustaba Kari y que hubiera captado que se refería a Davis.

-Vaya, eres o muy observador o muy metiche, o ambas, sí ambas, pero gracias por tu consejo.

-Gracias y de nada.

T.K tomó su teléfono y empezó a escribir algo.

-¿No pensarás declarártele por teléfono o sí?

-No, sólo le voy a mandar un mensaje para decirle que si mañana podemos vernos en el cine, vamos todos solo déjenos sentarnos juntos ¿Está bien?

-Pues, está bien tu plan, lo malo es que ahora Kari debe estar dormida, después de todo, creo que debe ser la niña perfecta que se acuesta temprano y más por este día tan cansado.

-Tienes razón, mejor me espero.

Dicho esto se acostó y durmió inmediatamente. "¿Cómo puede dormirse tan rápido teniendo en mente lo que le puede pasar mañana?" pensó Alán "Vaya, lo bueno es que yo sé la respuesta que Kari le va a dar o si no jamás lo habría alentado a hacer eso" se acostó, trato de dormir, y milagrosamente, pudo por fin dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

Bueno ya es el capítulo 5 así que voy a poner adelantos del siguiente:

__________________________________________________________

_Oye Kari vamos a ir al cine ¿Quieres venir?_

_T.K._

_Sí_

_Kari_

En el cine...

-Bueno ¿Qué película vamos a ver?-dijo T.K una vez que todos estaban reunidos.

-No lo sé-dijeron Alán y Lockie.

-Bueno entonces dejémoslas escoger-les dijo T.K a Kari, Anette y Tarja.

-Queremos ver: _Terminator: La Salvación_-dijo Kari.

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por tal desición.

-Bien-dijo T.K aún anonadado-veamos esa.

-¡Esperen porfavor!-decía una voz muy familiar.

-¡Por favor esperenos!-dijo otra.

-Sí ya mero llegamos!-dijo una tercera.

"Ay no, ¿Quién los invitó?" pensó T.K.

______________________________________________________________

De quienes serán las voces?

creo que ya saben pero como quiera los dejaré con la duda.

Próximo capítulo: _Takari. _

Hehe gracias a WingsOfHope-TK por mostrarme un error que tube jaja y yo la escribí bueno hasta el lunes o martes que vuelva a cargar por que mañana descanso (más jaja).


	6. Takari

Aquí esta el otro capítulo.

Un poco de escuela: se llama Takari por la unión de T.K y Kari, cuyos nombres son Takeru y Hikari y forman esta palabra, (información para e lque no sabe)

Otro poco más de escuela: Digimon al igual que las películas mencionadas, no me pertenecen.

* * *

Digimon Adventure 03: Una Nueva Aventura

Capitulo 6: Takari

T.K y Alán estaban desayunando, se habían levantado tarde, a las 12 del mediodía y no sabían por qué si anoche habían dormido bien, apenas se levantaron T.K le había mandado el mensaje a Kari avisándole del cine, ella aceptó, T.K también había invitado a Lockie, Tarja y Anette, sólo a ellos pues no quería que Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken o Yolei se aparecieran en el que podría ser el mejor día de su vida.

_FLASHBACK:_

-Kari, Kari-murmuraba T.K medio dormido-Kari, Kari…¡AH!

T.K se había caído de su cama (otra vez), Alán se levantó asustado por el tremendo golpe que se escuchó.

-T.K-dijo Alán-deberías dejar de pelearte con tu cama, ya es la segunda vez en una semana.

-¿Qué horas son?-preguntó T.K muy despierto y sobándose el trasero.

-Creo que son las ¡DOCE!

-¿Las doce? No, tengo que decirle a Kari, avisarle del cine, y bañarme y desayunar y tengo que… ¡Ah!

Se había enredado con la colcha y se fue de boca contra el piso, de buenas que Patamon lo agarró y no lo levanto pero lo dejó "levitando".

-Gracias Patamon.

-De nada pero tienes que relajarte en serio, ¿Por qué estas así?

-Después te digo, ¡Tengo que apurarme!

T.K se metió al baño y ya se iba a empezar a desvestir cuando…

-¡Oye genio volviste a olvidar tu toalla!-le gritó Alán desde la habitación.

Un T.K sin camisa salió corriendo del baño tomo la toalla, se cayó antes de llegar a este y entro.

-¡También olvidas tu ropa!

T.K salió con la pura toalla, tomó su mejor ropa y entro al baño, "Gracias a Dios que ahora no se cayó" pensó Alán imaginándose la vergüenza de ambos. T.K salió a los diez minutos tomó su celular y llamó a Kari mientras Alán se metía al baño a bañarse.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Terminaron su desayuno-comida y fueron al cuarto de T.K a limpiar (guardar el colchón, tender la cama, y entre los dos guardar el gran desastre de ropa que T.K había hecho cuando buscaba lo mejor que tenía) terminaron y fueron al Digimundo.

Estaban en un bosque del Digimundo esperando a sus dos amigas y llegaron, ahí estaban Tarja y Anette.

-Hola-se saludaron.

-¿Alán ya sabes qué película vamos a ver?-le preguntó Anette.

-No, creo que la vamos a escoger allá-respondió el otro digidestinado.

-Que mal-dijo Tarja-después vamos a estarnos peleando con los chicos porque nosotros vamos a querer ver una y ellos otra.

Este comentario le ayudó a T.K, se adelantó y le hizo señas a Alán de que se acercara a él.

Alán obedeció.

-El comentario de Tarja me ayudó-murmuraba T.K.

-¿De qué hablas?-le dijo Alán confundido.

-Que, ay, mira, vamos a fingir que no sabemos qué película ver y después, yo, no tú ni Lockie, voy a decir que mejor escojan las niñas la película.

-¿Por qué quieres ver esas películas?

-Porque normalmente, las niñas se ponen a llorar y si Kari llora, yo la consuelo.

-¡Ah! Ya entendí, que quieres hacer telenovela.

-No sé qué es eso

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes lo que es una telenovela, o la frase?

-La frase, si sé que es telenovela.

-Es que quieres hacer algo típico de una novela, película o programa de televisión.

-¡Ah! Ya entendí, pues si se puede.

Alán ahogó una risa.

Encontraron una tele y se transportaron, ya estaban en el cuarto de T.K otra vez (ya sé que así no funcionan las teles pero así quiero que funcionen en mi historia) (jaja, ya saben por qué lo limpiaron xD)

-¡Qué limpio tu cuarto T.K!-dijo Anette.

-¡Qué gran farsa!-dijo Tarja-de seguro lo recogieron antes de ir por nosotras para que tengamos una buena impresión y pensemos que son buenos chicos y no malos que odian recoger cuando esa es la pura verdad.

Alán y T.K palidecieron. "Sí, así es Tarja, todo lo calcula de una forma muy fría, y cuando ve tus ojos puede ver lo que piensas, y para colmo, gótica, como si ya no diera más miedo, ¿Cómo no recibió un Lunamon?" pensaban T.K y Alán mientras sonreían despistadamente.

-Bueno nos vamos o van a seguir pensando sobre mí-dijo Tarja, pero se río, lo había dicho de broma.

"Y hasta así tiene razón" pensó T.K.

Se fueron caminando, todos por la sombra: Tarja porque era gótica, Anette por que iba platicando con Tarja, Alán por que odiaba a muerte el calor y T.K porque no quería verse sudoroso frente a Kari. Llegaron

Ahí estaban en el cine Kari y Lockie hablando, "No T.K, no pienses eso, él ya tiene novia, por qué se llevan tan bien, maldito Lockie, no T.K cálmate, Lockie es tú amigo, vaya que bipolar soy" pensaba T.K al verlos hablando como viejos amigos.

-Bueno ¿Qué película vamos a ver?-dijo T.K una vez que todos estaban reunidos.

-No lo sé-dijeron Alán y Lockie.

-Bueno entonces dejémoslas escoger-les dijo T.K a Kari, Anette y Tarja.

-Queremos ver: _Terminator: La Salvación_-dijo Kari.

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por tal decisión.

-Jaja sólo bromeo-dijo Kari-queremos ver _La Maldición De Las Hermanas_

Aún más sorprendidos, los chicos no dijeron palabra alguna, estaban paralizados, pero para T.K era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Bien-dijo T.K aún anonadado-veamos esa.

-¡Esperen por favor!-decía una voz muy familiar.

-¡Por favor espérenos!-dijo otra.

-Sí ya mero llegamos!-dijo una tercera.

"Ay no, ¿Quién los invitó?" pensó T.K, había reconocido muy bien esas voces.

-Rayos, gracias por hacernos caso-dijo Tai sarcástico pues ya estaban comprando las entradas cuando los alcanzaron.

-Sí hermano, tenemos que cuidarlos muy bien-dijo un Matt burlón-no vayan a hacer una estupidez.

"¿Como interrumpir a tu hermano el día en que se le va a declarar a la hermana de tu mejor amigo?"

-Si no fuera tan listo-dijo Davis-pensaría que nos están evitando.

"Qué bueno que Davis es estúpido"

-¿Cuál vamos a ver?-dijo Tai.

"¿Vamos?" pensó T.K.

-_La Maldición De Las Hermanas_-dijo Kari.

-No Kari, esa no la puedes ver-dijo Tai.

-Si T.K, vas a mojar la cama-dijo Matt fingiendo ser serio.

T.K y Kari se sonrojaron llenos de enojo.

-Jaja, mojaras la cama T.K mejor no la veas-dijo Davis burlándose-Kari lo siento no la puedes ver-cambió de humor muy rápido.

-No te creas que tú si Davis-dijo Kari-T.K y yo somos dos meses mayores que tú.

-Sí Davis no queremos que vayas con tus papas en la noche llorando-dijo T.K disfrutando cada momento insultando a Davis.

Alán había aprovechado la discusión para comprar los boletos para la película.

-La función empieza en veinte minutos mejor ya nos vamos metiendo-dijo Alán interfiriendo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Tai.

-Ya compré los boletos-dijo Alán.

-Pues tíralos-dijo Tai-no van a entrar a ver esa película.

-No me vas a obligar a tirarlos, ya gaste dinero-dijo Alán poniéndose amenazante.

-No los vas a tir…-Tai no pudo terminar, Alán se había puesto total mente rojo, mostraba los dientes y maldecía en español por lo alto.

-**¡YA TE DIJE PELOS DE ESCOBA USADA QUE NO VOY A MALGASTAR MI DINERO! ¡YA LOS COMPRÉ AHORA LOS USAMOS O TE LOS METO POR DONDE MÁS TE QUEPA!-**Alán explotó.

-Está bien-dijo Tai algo asustado-vamos a verla y la vamos a disfrutar.

T.K se sorprendió mucho, vaya que Alán quería que T.K y Kari estuvieran juntos, ¿o solo quería ver la película? Sea lo que sea lo deseaba mucho.

-Creo que te excediste-le dijo T.K a Alán cuando entraban por la sala.

-Los siento-dijo Alán-¿pero qué haces con migo? ¡Ve con Kari! Aprovecha que no esta…

No terminó Davis entraba por la puerta con palomitas, nachos un hot dog y una coca.

-Tienes razón ya voy-dijo T.K y corrió hacía Kari.

Davis estaba a punto de ir con ellos pero Alán lo entre tuvo.

-Davis-dijo Alán-veo que traes muchas cosas, mejor te ayudo.

-Gracias Alán.

Alán tomó el hot dog y la coca.

-Oye ¿te sigue gustando Kari?

-Sí

-Pero ya habías dicho que no

-Es que leí que si fingías no estar enamorado, las chicas tenían más interés en ti.

"Vaya que este chico está mal" pensó Alán.

Se sentaron en este orden, a mero arriba de la sala: Tarja, Anette, Alán, Lockie, Davis, Tai, T.K, Matt y Kari.

"Rayos me pusieron a Tai a un lado, este no es mi día".

La película empezó, casi no le prestaron atención, Alán, Lockie, Anette y Tarja platicaban, Tai, Matt y Davis sólo pusieron atención en un parte, cuando la muchacha y el muchacho estaban, bueno ustedes se imaginan (no he visto la película pero una foto salió en el periódico y pasaron eso). T.K pensaba siempre, "este no es mi día" pero en una parte Kari le tomo la mano por un susto y no se la soltó hasta que se volvió a asustar y abrazó a T.K, él se sonrojo al igual que Kari.

-Yo digo que he visto matanzas mejores-dijo Tarja.

-Sí esta película no es la mejor pero vaya que les gusto a los demás-dijo Alán.

-A Tai, Matt y Davis porque son unos sucios-dijo Anette indignada.

-Y a T.K por que cuando le da frío Kari lo calienta-dijo Lockie.

Lo miraron los demás, no sabía por qué.

-Cuando Kari se asusta lo abraza o lo toma de la mano-explicó Lockie-pero T.K lo disfruta, ya llevan veinte minutos agarrados de la mano.

Los demás relajaron sus miradas, lo veían así porque no habían entendido a lo que se refería.

Salieron del cine platicando los cuatro novatos, Matt y Davis hablaban de esas escenas (más bien Davis hablaba, Matt lo ignoraba o lo callaba) T.K venía con Kari y Tai entre los dos, los venía regañando por tantos abrazos y por agarrarse de la mano tanto también.

-Te dije que no la vieras pero bien terca que eres-dijo Tai.

-Ya hermano, no hice nada malo-dijo Kari.

-Y tú T.K-dijo Tai.

-No tenía opción qué hacía, hacerla a un lado y decirle "déjame en paz"-dijo T.K.

-Pues, pues-Tai se había quedado sin argumentos.

-Además Tai-dijo Kari algo fastidiada-tu tampoco fuiste un ángel en el cine, tu gritabas "Si!" o si no "Aaaahhh" por esas escenitas que les gustan a ustedes.

-Como si T.K no las viera, o hiciera esos sonidos.

-No Tai no los hago y no veo esas cosas.

-Pero bien que te abrazabas con mi hermana verdad

-Ay Tai como si tú no hicieras cosas peores con Sora-dijo Kari pero se calló-no Tai perdóname yo no…

-No Kari tienes razón-dijo Tai algo triste-debo darte más libertad, es sólo que, eres mi hermanita y no quiero que nada te pase.

-Tai, puedes confiar en T.K.

-Lo sé pero es difícil verte crecer-después de haber dicho esto se fue con Matt y Davis.

Anette volteó y vio a T.K y Kari dándose un profundo beso y un gran abrazo.

-¡Alán tenias razón!-dijo Anette.

Los demás voltearon a ver.

-Ya llevan buen rato así-dijeron Tai y Davis celosos.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar-susurró Alán a Lockie mientras trataban de desviar las miradas.

-Bueno ya vamos a…-decía Lockie.

-Vamos a ver otra película-dijo Alán.

-La de Transformers-dijo Tai.

-Sí esa!-apoyaron Matt y Davis.

-Yo ya la vi-dijeron Alán, Lockie y Tarja.

-También nosotros-dijeron.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que Megan está bien…-empezó Matt pero lo cayó una cachetada de Anette.

-Váyanse al diablo-dijo.

-Que delicada-dijo Matt sobándose el cachete.

-Vamos a verla nosotros-dijo Tai.

-Si hoy no es nuestro día-dijo Davis.

La verdad lo que más le dolía a Tai y a Matt era ver a sus hermanos ya crecidos y también como novios.

T.K y Kari fueron al parque, se la pasaron jugando a "Las Traes" por casi una hora hasta que se percataron que la gente los miraba raro, entonces se sonrojaron y alejaron de ese lugar, se acostaron en el césped y se pusieron a hablar.

-Que tiempos-decía T.K cada vez que hablaban del pasado.

-Espero que Tai lo haya tomado bien-dijo Kari.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nosotros.

-Si yo también

-Porque si no me quedo sin novio-dijo Kari riéndose.

-Adoro tu sonrisa-le dijo T.K y se besaron profundamente.

Se separaron, ya había anochecido y se pusieron a ver las estrellas tomados de la mano.

-T.K ¿Qué horas son?

-Son las ¡NUEVE!

-¿Qué?

-Tai va a matarme

-Y después a mí.

Se fueron corriendo a la casa de Kari.

-Ya era hora-dijo un Tai enojado en la puerta.

-Lo siento Tai fue mi culpa-dijo T.K.

-Si lo sé-dijo Tai.

-No también mía.

-A ver dime-dijo Tai furioso-¿Dónde te entregó mi hermana su tesorito?

-¿Qué?-dijeron los dos confundidos, hasta que entendieron.

-**¡AY TAI!**-dijo Kari furiosa mientras le pegaba-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? T.K es un chico responsable y me quiere tanto como para no hacer eso, Tai por dios, madura, yo no soy ninguna zorra como para acostarme con mi novio en el primer día, y menos a los catorce años.

-Creo que hay un error-decía T.K totalmente rojo como tomate-yo no le hice nada, sólo estuvimos en el parque.

T.K iba a decir "hablando" pero sabía que Tai lo iba a malpensar.

-Esta bien ya, ya por favor para-dijo Tai-pero los estaré vigilando.

-Adiós reina-dijo T.K.

-Adiós amor-dijo Kari.

Después se besaron, muy poco pues Tai "tocio" y no los dejo disfrutarlo, T.K fue directo a su casa, donde le esperaban preguntas no solo de su amigo, sino también de sus padres.

Continuará…

* * *

Escenas del próximo capítulo:

-¿Ya es oficial?-inquirió Alán.

-Ya es oficial-respondió su amigo.

En el digimundo:

-Que rica comida-dijo Anette.

-Sí-decía Alán-además, yo siempre quise acampar.

-Repartamos las tiendas, cada quién tome un papel-dijo T.K.

-Genial!-dijo Kari.

-Espero que no sea como me lo imagino, ¿Por qué a mi?-dijo Alán

Próximo capítulo: _El Campamento_


	7. El Campamento

Yo creo que esta es de las mejores que hasta ahora he escrito, ustedes que piensan? Deseguro piensan que transformé a Digimon en una comedia romantica, pues no! ya verán, pronto vuelven las escenas de acción, siempre vuelven muajajaja!!!!

Ups lo siento hehe, no me controlo (jaja)

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni las canciones, ni las letras o musica, no soy tan genial como para ser ellos.

* * *

Digimon Adventure 03: Una Nueva Aventura

Capitulo 7: El Campamento

T.K llegó a su casa, ahí estaban sus papas y Matt, en la puerta prácticamente, no vio a Alán.

-¿Ya andan?-preguntó su mamá.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-¿Dónde te le declaraste?-decían sus papás.

-¿Lo hiciste con ella?-preguntaba Matt-¿Dónde fue? ¿No lo hiciste verdad? ¿Te fue bien o mal? ¿Cuánto duró?-dijo Matt.

-¡MATT!-dijeron los padres y T.K.

T.K se tardó en responder esas y otras preguntas y subió muy exhausto a su cuarto.

Alán estaba en su colchón, se sentó en este cuando T.K entró a su cuarto.

-¿Ya es oficial?-preguntó Alán.

-Ya es oficial.

-Bueno cuéntame cómo pasó.

-Fue lo mejor que me haya pasado en esta vida-dijo T.K totalmente atontado y con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

_FLASHBACK_

-Tai puedes confiar en T.K.

-Lo sé pero es difícil verte crecer-después de haber dicho esto Tai se fue con Matt y Davis.

-Creo que fuiste muy dura con él-dijo T.K.

-Lo sé pero me protege mucho, yo sé que tu no le harías eso a nadie.

-Y menos a ti.

-Lo sé.

-Pero si tiene razón en algo.

-¿En qué?

-En que sí me gusta abrazarte.

Ambos rieron, T.K le tomó la mano a Kari, ella se sonrojó, él se puso en frente de ella y le tomo la otra mano.

-Kari quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kari muy asustada.

-Quiero, ser más que un amigo, te quiero más que a una amiga, y más que a una hermana, desde el primer día en que te vi me enamore de ti, supe que tú eras y eres mi esperanza, lo que hacía y sigue haciendo que yo quiera ser más fuerte, sólo para demostrarte de que soy digno de tu amor, aunque nadie jamás podrá ser digno de eso, pero aún así, quiero intentarlo.

-T.K, ¿te me estas declarando?

-Sí-dijo T.K cabizbajo pues Kari empezaba a reírse.

-Pues entonces…-Kari se soltó de las manos de T.K, él estaba a punto de llorar, pensó que Kari se iba a ir a reír de él con Tarja y Anette pero, en vez de eso, puso sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de T.K y lo besó profundamente, T.K puso sus manos en la cintura de Kari y seguían besándose profundamente no pararon hasta que casi se quedaron sin aire.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Así que eso paso-dijo Alán cuando T.K terminó su relato-pues he visto y escuchado cosas más románticas pero te fue bien jaja.

-Siempre lo supiste verdad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Kari me iba a decir que si.

-Todos lo sabían.

-Creo que somos algo ciegos.

-¿Tú crees?

Durmieron. Pasó la noche ya era de día, desayunaron esta vez con la familia de T.K.

-T.K olvide decirte-dijo Alán-quedamos con Tarja, Anette y Lockie en ir al Digimundo de campamento.

-¿Quedamos? Yo no recuerdo van a ir ustedes porque yo…

No terminó, Alán lo interrumpió.

-Va a ir Kari.

-Ya te dije que…-no terminó-si voy a ir.

"Lo sabía" dijo Alán.

Cada quién tenía algo que llevar, Tarja y Anette llevaron refrescos jugos y agua. A Kari le tocó llevar arroz, Lockie llevó comida que se robó del hotel, más bien guardo la comida, entre esta iban (tengo hambre así que antójense) pizza de peperoni, ocho rebanadas, lasaña, tacos, y otras cosas raras para los japoneses, a T.K y Alán les tocó el típico plato de sushi, T.K jamás fue bueno cocinando o preparando platillos así que entre Matt y Alán los prepararon, además de tres tiendas.

Llegaron al Digimundo como a eso de las cinco de la tarde.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es repartirnos las tiendas-dijo Lockie.

-No lo primero que debemos hacer-dijo Alán tocándose el estómago-es comer tengo mucha hambre, después ponemos las tiendas y después las repartimos.

-Yo digo que ese plan es mejor-lo apoyó Anette-también yo tengo hambre.

-Comer estaría bien-dijeron T.K y Kari.

-A mí me da igual-concluyó Tarja.

Empezaron a comer.

-Que rica comida-exclamó Anette.

-Si el hotel da muy buena-dijo Lockie.

-Si además yo siempre quise acampar-dijo Alán.

Terminaron la comida.

-Mejor primero repartamos las tiendas para que las hagamos entre las dos personas-dijo Kari.

-Buena idea-dijo Lockie.

-Repartamos las tiendas, cada quien tome un papel-dijo T.K.

-Genial!-dijo Kari.

-Espero que no sea como me lo imagino, ¿Por qué a mí?-dijo Alán.

Las parejas quedaron así: T.K con Kari, Anette con Lockie y Alán con Tarja.

Terminaron de armar las tiendas.

Para sorpresa de Alán, Tarja no era tan mala como lo pensaba, de hecho, ambos escuchaban la misma música. Y eso fue lo que hicieron hasta que anocheció, primero escucharon _Bye Bye Beautiful _de Nightwish, luego _Romanticide _del mismo artista y _Wishmaster, Elvenpath, Escapist _después de esas escucharon _Chasing The Dragon _de Epica,_ Sleeping Sun, Kuolema Tekee Taiteilijian y Beauty Of The Beast _y se pusieron a llorar, eran hermosas esas canciones. Alán salió de la tienda y se quedó viendo la luna, después Tarja fue con él.

-Veo que también a ti te gusta ver la luna-dijo ella.

-Si, terminamos teniendo mucho en común, debo admitir que al principio me dabas miedo.

-Si, también me caíste bien, pero al principio me parecías algo ridículo.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, es que siempre querías destacar y no lo sé, no me gusta que la gente llame la atención.

-Te soy sincero, a mí tampoco me gusta, ni siquiera intentaba llamar la atención, todo lo hice para…

-Para que T.K y Kari terminaran juntos.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tampoco eres el más listo.

-Pues sí, y funcionó míralos ahora.

-Si, en la misma tienda que suerte la de ellos.

-Sí, ya me imagino como an de estar.

-¿Cómo?

-Puro chacachaca y sin lavadora.

Tarja se rió a carcajadas, Alán jamás la había escuchado o visto reír.

-¿De verdad los crees capaces?-dijo Tarja aguantandose la risa.

-No solo bromeaba.

En el reproductor de, música de ella empezó _Forever Yours _se quedaron viendo a la luna.

En la tienda de T.K sólo habían estado recordando viejos tiempos, pero empezó esa canción y ya que tenían la tienda abierta se escuchó por todo el lugar, T.K también era fan de Nightwish y empezó a cantársela a Kari.

_Fare thee well, little broken heart._

_Downcast eyes lifetime loneliness._

_Whatever walks in my heart,_

_Will walk alone…_

-Te amo Kari-dijo T.K.

-Y yo a ti-le respondió su novia.

_Whatever walks in my heart,_

_Will walk alone_

_No love left to me_

_No eyes to see the heaven beside me_

_My time is yet to come_

_So I'll be forever yours…_

T.K siguió cantándosela a Kari hasta que terminó la canción.

Empezó otra, esta la había escuchado Kari y se la había aprendido, pues también era de Sarah Brightman _The Phantom Of The Opera._

_-In sleep he sang to me-_empezó a cantar Kari.

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find,_

_The Phantom Of The Opera is here, _

_Inside my mind_

Siguieron cantando la canción hasta que esta se acabó, T.K jamás pensó que Kari pudiera alcanzar notas tan altas no podía tener una novia más perfecta. Siguió otra, esta era calmada, una balada tranquila, se llamaba _Meadows Of Heaven._

Les gusto?

Que noche tan romantica no? (sarcasmo)

Pero esa es mi idea, The Phantom Of The Opera puede ser una canción romantica si la escuchas todos los dias de tu vida jaja

Escenas del próximo capítulo:

_I close my eyes_

_The lantern dies_

_The scent of awaiking_

_Wildhoney and dew_

Ellos estaban ensimismados, sólo se miraban directamente a los ojos mientras se movían lentamente al compás de la canción. Prontó Alán y Tarja se les unieron, se secaron las lágrimas e imitaron a T.K y a Kari.

_Meadows of heaven,_

_Meadows of heaven..._

Lockie y Anette salieron de la tienda, vieron lo que los demás estaban haciendo y se les unieron, cambiaron parejas, Tarja con Lockie y Anette con Alán. Los digimons también los imitaban, esa fue la noche, la noche que el villano había intentado evitar, la noche en que los poderes para derrotarlo fueron desatados, la noche en que nació el amor.

Próximo capítulo: _Meadows Of Heaven: El Primer Baile._

Yo digo que el que sigue se ve muy songfic ustedes que creen?? después de ese les voy a recompensar con más acción, pura acción, y al final una gran idea de Alán. Pero hasta el final del capitulo que sigue de Meadows Of Heaven...

* * *


	8. Meadows Of Heaven: El Primer Baile

Bueno esta bien, no es el mejor, pense que si pero lo hice a la carrera, es que ia m aburri de lo romantico, seguira habiendo romance pero no tanto jeje.

Digimon al igual que la canción no me pertenecen (que lastima :'()

* * *

Digimon Adventure 03: Una Nueva Aventura

Capitulo 8: _Meadows Of Heaven: _El Primer Baile

Siguió otra, esta era calmada, una balada tranquila, se llamaba _Meadows Of Heaven._

_I close my eyes_

_The lantern diez_

_The scent of awakening_

_Wildhoney and dew_

-Que dulce es esta canción-dijo Kari.

-Si lo sé-le dijo T.K.

Estaban sentados, tomados de la mano mirando hacia la luna, que ahora estaba en medio de las tiendas.

_Childhood games_

_Woods and lakes_

_Streams of silver_

_Toys of olden days_

-¿Me concede esta pieza?-le preguntó T.K.

-Con gusto amable caballero-dijo Kari riendo.

Empezaron a bailar, al compás de la música, se movían de un lado a otro, primero aquí, luego acá.

_Meadows of Heaven_

_Meadows of Heaven_

-Vaya que están locos-dijo Tarja.

-Locos de amor-dijo Alán entre risas-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que los muy mensos están bailando una canción que no es vals como eso, vals!

-Ah, tienes razón, déjalos, están muy enamorados-dijo Alán sonriendo.

_The flowers of Wonders_

_And the hidden treasures_

_In the meadow of life_

_My acre of heaven_

_A 5-year old winterheart_

_In a place called home_

_Sailing the ways of life_

-¿Quieres bailar?-dijo Tarja.

-Sólo porque me gusta la canción-le respondió Alán.

T.K y Kari estaban ensimismados, solo se miraban directamente a los ojos mientras se movían lentamente al compás de la canción. Pronto Alán y Tarja se les unieron, se secaron las lágrimas e imitaron a T.K y Kari.

_Meadows of Heaven_

_Meadows of Heaven_

Lockie y Anette salieron de la tienda, vieron lo que sus amigos estaban hacienda y se les unieron, cambiaron parejas, Tarja con Lockie y Anette con Alán. Los digimons también los imitaban, pero en una manera más divertida pues ellos no sabían mucho sobre baile. Esa fue la noche, la noche que el villano había tratado de evitar, la noche, en que los poderes que lo detendrían nacieron, la noche en que el amor y la amistad nació entre los niños elegidos.

En el solo de violín, empezaron a moverse del lugar, se quedaban viendo directamente a la cara.

-Te amo-dijo Kari.

-Que mal-dijo T.K.-porque yo te amo más.

Estaban a punto de besarse pero.

-¡Auch!-gritaban.

Tarja y Lockie se habían estado moviendo y chocaron contra ellos.

_Rocking chair without a dreamer_

_A wooden swing without laughter_

_Sandbox without toy soldiers_

_Yuletide without the Flight_

Se pararon en el Puente.

_Dreambound for life_

Solo de guitarra, empezaron a cambiar de parejas, cuando a T.K le tocó con Tarja, vio que ella tenía varias lágrimas en la cara.

Alán vio también que Kari tenía lágrimas pero no sabía si eran de felicidad, tristeza o de quien sabe que.

_Flowers wither, treasures stay hidden_

_Until I see the 1st star of fall_

Volvieron a quedar como al principio y se miraron a la cara, no se movían solo estaban ahí, tomados de la mano y viéndose a los ojos.

_I fall asleep_

_And see it all_

_Mother's care_

_And color of the kites_

La canción cambió a algo más góspel, seguía siendo una balada pero de forma diferente, el coro se hizo más potente y la guitarra también.

_Meadows of Heaven_

_Oh Uh Ah ah ah_

_Meadows of heaven_

_Ahhhh_

_Heaven_

_Ahhh Ahh Ah_

_Uh Uh uhh_

_Meadows of heaven_

_Ohhh_

_Meadows of heaven_

_(Heaven)_

_Oh uh ahhh_

_Heaven_

_Aahh Uuhh_

_Heaven_

_Meadows of heaven_

_Aahh_

_Uuhh Oh Uuhh Oh_

_Meadows of heaven_

_Heaven, Heaven_

_Heaven, heaven_

_Heaven, heaven_

_Heaven._

Terminó la canción, era un final largo, terminaron de bailar y como si nada se sentaron en la fogata (está bien en la fogata no, a un lado) y empezaron a contar historias de terror, terminaron y fueron a "dormir".

O se supone que eso iban a hacer pero Alán y Tarja siguieron escuchando canciones, T.K y Kari hablaban de cosas sin sentido como "las rosas deberían ser rosas no rojas" y otras cuantas cosas.

Sólo Lockie y Anette durmieron de inmediato.

* * *

Escenas del próximo capitulo:

-Ustedes nunca tienen suficiente verdad-dijo Alán.

-De hecho si pones atencion-le dijo T.K-aún no lo hemos hecho, ¡Solo llevamos tres dias!

-Lo se sólo estoy jugando-dijo Alán.

T.K y Kari salieron a su cita en el digimundo, los demás se quedaron recogiendo el campamento.

T.K y Kari regresaron y vieron a un DarkTyrannomon, un Devimon y un BlackGreymon contra un Kyukimon, un Reppamon, un Diatrymon y un Sealsdramon.

-¡Patamon!

-¡Gatomon!

Ahora MagnaAngemon y Magnadramon se habían unido a la pelea.

El DarkTyrannomon se fue contra Reppamon y lo lastimó seriamente.

-¡Reppamon!-dijo Tarja-déjalo en paz.

-Tarja corre-dijo Reppamon muy débil.

-No yo te voy a proteger y no te voy a dejar aquí.

Una luz morada salió del suelo.

Próximo capítulo: Emboscada: El Emblema de la Nobleza


	9. Emboscada: El Emblema de la Nobleza

Aquí está, me tarde un poco por que no me inspiraba y me ocupé pero al fin, por cierto, las esenas del capítulo anterior no van a aparecer en este, cambié de opinión.

Nota: Digimon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Piddomon no digievolucionaria de ClearAgumon sino de algo mejor y le hubiera puesto digievoluciones en otros niveles.

* * *

Digimon Adventure 03: Una Nueva Aventura

Capitulo 9: Emboscada: El Emblema de la Nobleza

-Tenemos que darles una noticia-dijo Kari.

-¿Cuál?-dijeron Tarja, Anette, Lockie y Alán.

-Vamos a salir-dijo T.K.

-¿Van a tener una cita en el Digimundo?-inquirió Tarja algo asqueada.

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo Kari.

-Nada-dijo Tarja sarcástica-sólo a un inofensivo Devimon rondando más quién sabe qué cosa se encontraran, a y claro, nos dejarán recogiendo las tiendas a nosotros.

-No, nosotros regresaremos y las recogeremos-dijo T.K.

-Para entonces será muy tarde-dijo Lockie.

-Vamos, déjenlos ir-dijo Alán-yo recogeré la tienda y el equipaje de T.K.

-Y yo recogeré el equipaje de Kari y ayudaré a Alán con la tienda-dijo Anette.

-¿Entonces podemos?-dijeron los novios.

Los demás dijeron "Sí" "Por supuesto" "Me da igual" y "Ya que".

Los niños elegidos empezaron a buscar algo para desayunar y después T.K y Kari partieron sobre Pegasusmon y Nefertrimon respectivamente.

-¡Adiós!-decían los novios-volveremos antes de las 5.

-Si claro-decían los otros, sólo Alán y Anette eran los que los despedían felizmente.

Empezaron a recoger las tiendas, la ropa y todo.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?-dijo Lockie fastidiado.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Anette.

-Bueno no lo sé-dijo Tarja sarcástica otra vez-tal vez porque es muy cansado.

-Vamos, nos propusimos hacerlo y lo vamos a hacer-dijo Anette.

-No le debimos haber dado la oportunidad-dijo Lockie.

-Hay que pesimistas-dijo Alán que estaba empezando a hartarse.

-Sí-dijo Anette-todos merecen una oportunidad, tenemos que dársela.

Un brillo gris del bosque y un pequeño cuadro salió de un árbol algo lejano, pero se alcanzaba a ver con la vista y después todo se nubló con una gran masa de humo y una bomba.

T.K y Kari estaban pasando un día de lo más lindo, habían volado por casi todo el continente, hasta que por fin llegaron, era un bosque común y corriente pero había otras cosas, un río que sonaba muy calmado por donde ellos se habían puesto, frutos rojos en todas partes y unas flores que traían un aroma especial, T.K sólo podía oler al perfume Kari, y Kari al desodorante de T.K, y es que esa era la función de las flores: traer el aroma de ese alguien especial, habían decidido tener su primer cita en el lugar más adecuado: El Bosque del Amor (ojo e, ubicación inventada por moi osea yo).

-Que hermoso lugar-dijo Kari apenas bajó de Nefertrimon.

-Sí, nunca habíamos venido, creo que no hay mal que se atreva a venir aquí-dijo T.K.

-¿Qué es ese aroma?-inquirió Kari maravillada.

-A mí me huele…-T.K se cortó, no se atrevía a decir a lo que le olía el lugar.

"Vamos T.K ya eres su novio, tienes que tomar valor" pensó T.K.

-A mí me huele a tu perfume-dijo T.K.

-A mí me huele a, tu desodorante.

Ambos estaban rojos de la vergüenza.

-Vaya que estos dos saben tener citas salvajes-dijo Pegasusmon sarcástico.

-Cállate-lo reprimió Nefertrimon-apenas empiezan.

-¿Por qué no buscamos algo para comer?-dijo T.K.

-Pero si acabamos de desayunar-dijo Kari, aunque ya tenía hambre.

-Tienes razón-le susurró Nefertrimon a Pegasusmon-estos dos son más inocentes que un bebé recién nacido.

Trajeron muchas cosas, fresas que sabían a chocolate, manzanas de carne, cerezas amarillas, melones pequeños y sandías en racimos (que rara imaginación tengo jaja).

-Bueno-dijo T.K-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-No lo sé-pero sí lo sabía, ambos lo deseaban, pero tenían miedo de la respuesta del otro.

-Sabes Kari-dijo T.K-hay algo que he querido hacer desde antes de que saliéramos.

-Si-admitió la chica de la luz-yo también he querido hacer algo.

-¿Cantamos?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo (jaja! Los agarré! Bola de pervertidos que pensaron y si no pensaron mal, eso que escribí es suficiente para que alguien de Nuevo León malpiense)

"Ya decía yo que no iba a haber tanta acción" pensó Pegasusmon.

Empezaron a comer y a hablar mientras comían, Kari se había manchado un poco del jugo de una fresa cerca del labio y T.K la beso limpió y casi iba a "limpiar otra mancha que tenía en los labios pero cuando se inclinó sobre Kari esta perdió el equilibrio y cayó y él sobre ella, empezaron a rodar monte abajo y por fin se detuvieron: T.K estaba sobre Kari, se estaba empezado a acercar a su boca y casi había llegado cuando sintió que algo en su entrepierna se endurecía y crecía, el, rojo de pena y muy avergonzado se fue corriendo.

Kari no sabía porque T.K había corrido pues T.K había reaccionado antes que su novia se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

-T.K ¿Dónde estás?-gritaba Kari.

-¡Las traes!-dijo T.K que había pronto sacado una barra para disimular su repentina desaparición.

Kari le siguió el juego y pronto terminaron pues Kari empezó a sentir muy extraño, tenía un mal presentimiento y decidieron regresar al campamento.

Llegaron al campamento y encontraron mucho polvo en el aire, un Sealsdramon siendo atacado cruelmente por un Phantomon y un DomiPiddomon y un Diatrymon luchando junto a otra extraña criatura, ésta parecía un unicornio con escamas de dragón o un reptil y unas alas hechas con cabello y no plumas, también tenía un cuerno de metal rojo en la frente.

-¡Lucero Punzante!-atacó DomiPiddomon y un enorme resplandor salió de su cetro y cortó por la mitad a dos de los Bakemons que formaban un ejército, no enorme, pero sí grande.

-¡Rugido Destructor!-las ondas sónicas que salieron de la boca de este hicieron trisas a muchos, pero entre más vencían, más venían.

-¡Pegasusmon!

-¡Nefertrimon!

Los digimons volvieron a sus formas anteriores y después:

-Patamon digivolves a Angemon!

-Gatomon digivolves a Angewomon!

-Angemon digivolves a MagnaAngemon!

-Angewomon digivolves a Magnadramon!

-Oz Sombría!-dijo el Phantomon y con su oz dorada atacó a DomiPiddomon.

-¡DomiPiddomon!-gritó Alán al ver cómo caía y se transformaba una vez más en un Kapurimon.

-Chirinmon atácalo!-le ordenó Anette al unicornio/caballo alado/dragón.

-¿Él es tu digimon?-inquirió T.K asombrado.

-Sí, genial no crees.

-Definitivamente.

-¡Espada Huracán!-y de su cuerno salió un tornado que destruyó a más de la mitad de Bakemons y lo mejor es que no llegaban más.

-¡Juego Mágico!-dijo Phantomon y arrojó a MagnaAngemon y Magnadramon al piso-¡Padre Tiempo!

Los ángeles digimon se hicieron viejos y no pudieron levantarse.

Sealsdramon estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero Phantomon adivinó su movimiento y lo regresó a Commandramon.

-Rugido…-Diatrymon no pudo terminar, Phantomon lo atacó y se vovlió un Falcomon.

-Sólo quedamos nosotros-dijo Phantomon a Chirinmon.

-¡Visión Confusa!

-¡Juego Mágico!

Phantomon había sido rápido, pero no lo suficiente, su vista había sido nublada temporalmente como para que Chirinmon esquivara su ataque y después desde el cielo creó su ataque.

-¡Espada Huracán!

Había creado el tornado originándose en su cuerno de hierro, pero lo había lanzado aún.

-¡Fuego de Dragón!-dijo la envejecida Magnadramon y su pequeña y débil llamarada llegó al centro del tornado.

-¡Excalibur!-dijo el anciano MagnaAngemon un rayó de luz débil salió de su espada y cayó en el mismo lugar donde el ataque de Magnadramon.

Los otros digimons débiles los imitaron.

-¡Ventisca Aullante!-dijo Kapurimon.

-¡Ataque de Rasguños!

-¡Misil!

Cuando ya se hubieron juntado los ataques en el centro del cuerno de Chirinmon, lanzó su potente tornado contra Phantomon que apenas recuperaba su visión haciéndolo pedazos de data al instante.

-¡Ah!-Chirinmon cayó a los brazos de Anette como un Kyaromon.

-Creo que no debimos irnos-dijo T.K sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Tarja.

-¡Salamon!-dijo Kari.

Magnadramon había vuelto a ser una pequeña Salamon y MagnaAngemon un Tokomon.

-¡Tokomon!-ahora fue T.K quien fue con su debilitado digimon.

-Bueno ahora sí-dijo T.K-cuéntenos qué pasó y cómo.

Todos los niños empezaron a hablar y en realidad era un gran caos.

-Chicos-empezó T.K algo despacio-muchachos-subió el tono-**¡Rayos escuchen!**

Se callaron.

-Tranquilo-dijo Kari mientras le acariciaba el brazo-ya, respira hondo, dalay.

-Bueno-empezó Anette-estábamos recogiendo las tiendas cuando Tarja y Lockie empezaron a criticar que eran algo irresponsables y cursis por haber salido a una cita y habernos dejado a nosotros todo el trabajo…

-Cuando Anette los empezó a defender diciendo que todos perecen una oportunidad y que deberían darles más privacidad y una felicitación por haber vencido sus miedos a estar solos y entonces hubo un brillo gris y de un árbol salió el emblema de la nobleza-dijo Alán y Anette mostró su emblema: un escudo con una cruz en medio.

-Después nos atacaron el Phantomon, los Bakemons y el BlackMetalGreymon que no vieron pues fue el que hirió a Sealsdramon e hizo a Reppamon evolucionar a Chirinmon-completó Anette.

-Vaya que se divirtieron si nosotros-dijo T.K aún sonriente.

-Ah-dijo Anette-lo olvidamos, vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí un buen rato, cuando BlackMetalGreymon llegó pisó el televisor, así que no podremos salir hasta que encontremos otro.

T.K y Kari asintieron, se iban a quedar en el Digimundo un poco más de lo planeado, no estaba mal, pero sólo esperaban no encontrarse con un digimon malvado mientras sus digimons estuvieran tan débiles.

* * *

?Les gusto? ¿Que piensan?

Escenas del próximo capítulo:

Estaba en un bosque oscuro, sentía que alguien la observaba.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-preguntaba.

Una enorme y aterradora bestia salío de uno de los arbustos y saltó sobre ella.

-¡Ah!-pegó un grito agudo.

Etaba en una jaula de metal, frente a ella había una enorme bestia roja, parecía un diablo, pero tenía cara de hombre y una bata de seda negra.

-Eres mía y no vas a poder salir-dijo la criatura y se rió maniaticamente.

-T.K ayúdame-susurró ella.

Próximo capítulo: _Pesadillas_


	10. Pesadillas

!Por fin acabe el capitulo! Uno se ocupa hehe, espero les guste me desvie un poco del tema principal pero es que vi algo sobre la "Teoría Interdimencional" y me gustó y me quede como WOW! aunque dice poco, me llego, si concuerda bueno ekis, volvi a desvariar hehe.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Digimon Adventure 03 Una Nueva Aventura

Capitulo 10: Pesadillas

-¡Miren ahí hay un televisor!-dijo Anette animada al ver un aparato blanco a unos diez metros de ellos.

Ni Kari ni T.K la escucharon, iban muy felices mirándose, tomados de la mano y sonriéndose.

Alán y Tarja estaban escuchando música por el reproductor de Tarja y Lockie platicaba con Commandramon y se la pasaba mirando el paisaje.

Mostraron sus digivices frente a la televisión y salieron del Digimundo.

Kari empezó a tener un dolor de cabeza y perdió el equilibrio, calló pero T.K la sostuvo.

-¡Kari!-dijo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos-¿Estás bien?

-Sí solo me empezó a doler la cabeza un poco-respondió esta.

-Yo la llevo a su casa-dijo T.K.

T.K y Kari se fueron dejando a Alán, Lockie, Anette y Tarja solos.

-Oigan-dijo Lockie-¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

Tarja y Anette no debían estar ahí, deberían estar en Suecia.

-Por lo visto la puerta no nos regresó a Suecia-dijo Anette.

-¿Nos dejas quedarnos en el hotel contigo?-dijo Tarja poniendo cara de niña chiquita.

Lockie sonrió de una forma extraña.

-Claro-dijo en un tono muy extraño.

"Dos niñas sexys quedándose en mi cuarto de hotel sin ningún adulto" pensó, o al menos creyó que lo había pensado porque en realidad lo dijo y lo siguiente fueron dos cachetadas de las niñas y un zape en la cabeza de parte de Alán.

-¡Pervertido!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Ya perdón, tengo catorce años-dijo Lockie-no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Y por qué Alán si?-dijo Anette.

-¿No lo sé, es gay, tiene novia?-respondió Lockie con indiferencia.

Otros tres golpes de parte de sus amigos.

-Está bien lo siento-dijo al fin.

Llegaron a la casa de los Yagami, tocaron la puerta y abrió Tai.

-Ah ya era hora!-dijo Tai al ver a los novios frente a su puerta-¿Kari qué te pasa?

Vio cómo su hermana se ponía la mano sobre la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

-Nada, sólo me duele la cabeza-dijo su hermana-tal vez fue algo que comí en la ci…

No terminó, la cita había sido algo imprevisto, no sabían que pensaría Tai al saberlo, o que le haría a T.K.

-¿Tuvieron una cita verdad?-dijo Tai.

-Bueno pues…-empezó T.K-así, cita, de cita, lo que se le puede llamar cita… pues sí.

-No importa-dijo Tai algo más comprensivo-pero aún así, pienso que debo hablar contigo, a solas, a media noche, en un callejón oscuro.

-Si ya entendí-dijo T.K.

Kari se desmayó y otra vez calló sobre los brazos de T.K, ahora, él la cargo, Tai lo guió al cuarto de su hermana y la recostó sobre su cama.

De inmediato llamaron a una ambulancia que se llevó a Kari y a sus padres con ella.

T.K fue a su casa, se baño, cambió y le aviso a Matt y Alán de la condición de Kari y fueron al hospital de inmediato.

Kari parecía haberse desmayado, pero no, ella había caído en un profundo sueño.

-Disculpe venimos a ver a Hikari Yagami-dijo T.K a la enfermera.

-Lo siento la hora de visitas es dentro de dos horas-anunció esta.

-Por favor tenemos que verla-dijo T.K casi llorando.

-¿Son familiares suyos?-inquirió esta.

-No, bueno si, no la verdad no-balbucearon Matt y Alán-somos su amigos.

-Yo soy su novio-dijo T.K.

-Lo siento solo familiares pueden entrar a verla a estas horas-dicho esto se retiró.

Kari aunque dormida sintió algo a su alrededor, sintió cómo se la llevaban volando lejos del hospital y después caía. Despertó.

Estaba en un bosque oscuro, sentía que alguien la observaba.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntaba.

Una enorme y aterradora bestia salió de uno de los arbustos y saltó sobre ella.

-¡Ah!-pegó un grito agudo.

Estaba en una jaula de metal, frente a ella había una enorme bestia roja, parecía un diablo, pero tenía cara de hombre y una bata de seda negra.

-Eres mía y no vas a poder salir-dijo la criatura y se rió maniáticamente.

-T.K ayúdame-susurró ella.

_Un doctor salió del cuarto donde estaba Kari muy serio y fue directo a los chicos._

_-¿Cómo está?-inquirió T.K._

_-Yo muy bien ¿y tú?-dijo el doctor cambiando su cara a una feliz y una sonrisa algo perturbadora._

_-Usted no!-dijo T.K desesperado-Kari._

_-Ah-dijo el T.K enojado-lamento decírtelo pero, la perdimos-cuando dijo esto, puso la cara muy feliz, su sonrisa se hizo más grande, su nariz más respingada y ojos rojos, se carcajeó._

_T.K volteó a todas partes, sólo Matt y Alán no se habían transformado en monstruos._

_Kari salió flotando de su cuarto y T.K vio cómo algo blanco igual a ella salía de su cuerpo, esta cosa era su alma, apenas se había ido su alma, la piel de Kari se volvió de un color carmesí, sus uñas crecieron, sus ojos se volvieron del color de su piel y sonrió igual que el doctor, después su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas._

_-Ven T.K-decía ella, cuando hablaba se escuchaban dos voces: una suave, como un susurro y otra grave, como la de una vieja enojada-vamos, ven noviecito, no recuerdas el bosque? Hoy en el Digimundo, verdad que sí, se que te quedaron ganas de esto-se quitó la bata del hospital-vamos ven, sé que quieres, lo sentí cuando estábamos en el bosque, vamos ven, no puedo esperar, no puedo esperar-su voz sonó más monstruosa y su piel estalló dejando al descubierto a una demoníaca mujer roja-ven! vamos! Apúrate! No te quedes ahí! Creo que tú eres quien más lo desea! Vamos! Ven! Ven T.K! Ven T.K! T.K! T.K! _**T.K!**

T.K despertó, sólo había tenido un mal sueño, Matt y Alán le estaban gritando.

-T.K! Ven!-gritaban-Ya podemos pasar!

T.K se talló los ojos y fue con su hermano y su amigo.

Kari estaba acostada sobre su cama, estaba tapada y con un pañuelo con agua fría en la frente (tapada para que no tenga frío y el agua fría para que no sude, raro no? Pero así me hacen cada que tengo calentura).

-¡Kari!-exclamó T.K cuando la vio.

-¡Shhhh!-dijeron los demás-está dormida.

-Sí lo siento-susurró T.K.

Alrededor de ella estaban Tai, y sus padres, su mamá estaba llorando.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo su padre.

-Cuida a los dos novios-le susurró Tai al oído de Matt cuando se despedía de él y a T.K le dijo-No hagas algo estúpido o verás.

T.K tragó saliva al escuchar esto. T.K, Matt y Alán se acercaron a la cama, apenas se sentaron llegaron Lockie, Anette y Tarja. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos, el sol empezó a ocultarse.

-Vamos a dejarlos solos-dijo Matt y los demás salieron Matt se acercó a T.K y le dijo:-sólo no hagas una estupidez.

Pasó buen rato y entró una enfermera.

-Disculpa, y es hora de que te vayas-dijo la enfermera cortésmente-ya terminó la hora de visitas.

-Eh, sí ya voy sólo deme un momento-dijo T.K.

T.K se levantó y bajó la mirada, vio a Kari ahí acostada, dormida, se había asustado porque había pasado un buen rato y ella aún no había despertado, pero los doctores le dijeron que era normal, besó a Kari cerca de los labios, le acarició la mejilla y se fue muy triste.

Kari pudo distinguir mejor donde se encontraba, era una cueva, ahora tenía velas alrededor y pétalos de rosa.

-Hola preciosa-dijo el demonio entrando a la cueva.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-gritó la aprisionada Kari.

-No quiero nada de ti, te quiero a ti-dijo el demonio que rió diabólicamente.

-¿Qué cosa eres?-dijo Kari asustada.

-Yo soy un íncubo-contestó el monstruo-y no te preocupes pensando en que tu novio te rescatará, esto no es ni el Digimundo, ni el mundo real.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-El Mundo de los Sueño-rió diabólicamente otra vez.

-T.K ayúdame-susurró Kari mientras derramaba una lágrima.

Antes de irse, T.K reaccionó, no podía dejar a su novia ahí sola, regresó a su cuarto lo más rápido y sigiloso que pudo y se acostó debajo de la cama donde estaba Kari. Había anochecido ya, eran las tres de la madrugada. Sintió una brisa, caliente, ardiente, olía muy extraño, repugnante y también se percibía un olor, ese olor hizo que T.K quisiera dormir o salir de su escondite, era un aroma dulce, como un perfume. Volteó a los lados de la cama aún sin Salir de ésta, vio unos pies rojos, pero no eran carne, se veían como que traslúcido, la cama se empezó a mover, todo alrededor empezó a levitar, el aire se impregno más de ese olor desagradable, pasaron unos minutos antes de que T.K se diera cuenta de que lo que sea estuviera pasando, le estaba pasando a Kari, salió de debajo de la cama y volteó a ver a su novia.

Se movía de una forma perturbadora, su cara mostraba dolor: psicológico, sentimental y físico.

-¡Kari!-gritó T.K al verla sufrir así-¡Kari despierta! ¡Ayuda!

Una luz iluminó el cuarto y T.K cayó dormido.

-¡Quítate de encima!-le gritaba Kari al íncubo.

-¡Jamás!-rió-no te preocupes, pasará rápido, después no sentirás nada ¡Pues morirás!

Una risa.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto T.K a la criatura sobre la que estaba montado.

-Me llamo Rasak-le respondió-soy un grifo enviado por El Señor para ayudarte a liberar a tu novia de ese demonio.

No cabía duda que no era una criatura normal, tenía la parte delantera como un águila gigante: garras como de águila, cabeza y alas también, pero la parte de atrás era de león: patas y cola.

-¿Un demonio?

-Un íncubo para ser precisos. Son criaturas multidimensionales que entran en los sueños de las mujeres o niñas para embarazarlas y así tener un hijo, los hijos de los íncubos son normalmente niños deformes o con poderes especiales o con una facilidad para ser atraídos por el mal. Mientras viola a las mujeres en un sueño del que no pueden despertar, absorbe sus energías para así, seguir con vida, mucha gente muere por el exceso de energía que succionan los íncubos y sus contrapartes femeninas, los súcubos.

-¿Va a embarazar y posiblemente a matar a Kari?-dijo T.K-eso no lo voy a permitir ¿No puedes ir más rápido?

-¡Sí!-dijo Rasak.

Aumentó tanto la velocidad que T.K casi caía de su lomo, iban muy rápido, la parte donde estaban era una parte luminosa con un bosque bajo esta, pero se empezó a tornar oscuro el cielo.

-¿Por qué se oscureció el cielo?-le preguntó T.K.

-Porque estamos entrando al reino de las pesadillas.

Era un bosque también, sólo que más tétrico, había varias cuevas y entraron a una donde se veía una extraña luz roja. Ahí frente a ellos, estaban el demonio rojo y Kari defendiéndose como podía, cachetada, patada, rodillazo y puñetazo.

-¡Déjala en paz!-gritó T.K lanzándose sobre el demonio.

-¡No interfieras!-le espetó y creó una especie de energía negra que lanzó a T.K al otro lado de la cueva.

Rasak saltó sobre el íncubo y T.K se levantó y tomó a Kari de la mano para sacarla de la cueva.

-¡Ah!-gritó Rasak-¡maldito serás Rauel!

-¡De aquí no salen mocosos!-Rauel cerró la puerta de la celda (Rauel es el nombre del íncubo).

-¡Déjalos!-Rasak volvió a saltar sobre Rauel.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Kari.

T.K volteó y la vio llorando.

-No Kari, vamos, por favor, no llores, no va a arreglar nada, tú me lo dijiste una vez ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

-Todo va a estar bien-la consoló su novio.

Se abrazaron y de su abrazo salió una gran luz, una luz que los separó: amarilla y rosa. Se unieron las luces y Gatomon y Patamon salieron de ellas.

-¡Gatomon!

-¡Patamon!

-T.K

-¿Sí?

-Gracias

-No hay porque Kari, ahora salgamos de aquí-T.K y Kari unieron sus manos y de estas salió una luz más potente aún.

-¡Patamon fonte digivolves a…-una esfera de luz rodeó a Patamon y a T.K mientras al chico se le deshacían las ropas y se unía con su digimon-Seraphimon!

-¡Gatomon fonte digivolves a…-una esfera rodeó a Gatomon y a Kari y lo mismo le pasó a Kari, su ropa se deshizo en medio de la luz y se unió con su digimon-Magnadramon!

-¡Siete Cielos!

-¡Fuego Sagrado!

Los ataques dieron contra Rauel y murió.

-Ahora necesitan volver a su mundo o se quedarán aquí para siempre-les advirtió Rasak.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?-preguntaron los dos digimons al unísono.

Rasak extendió sus alas y dos luces los envolvieron. Despertaron, ya era la mañana y el sol se estaba apenas asomando a lo lejos. Kari estaba consiente y T.K fue corriendo a abrazarla y besarla.

Pasaron varios días y se reveló que Kari sabía cantar, T.K tocaba el teclado, Lockie y Anette la guitarra y Tarja la batería ¿Qué insinúo? Sí, hicieron una banda, eran muy talentosos pues aunque decidieron no hacer canciones ellos, tocaron una de una banda que a todos les gustaba: _After Forever_ "_Energize Me_" era el nombre de la canción:

Energize me with a simple touch

Or with an open heart

Energize me, fire up this flame

That's burning between us

It's not a fantasy

Another mistery

It's just what I can feel

And something I can see

It's like a memory

And in a melody

It's just what we all know

And we all hear

I was blind

I was closed down

Could not feel

Or set it free

Energize me with a simple touch

Or with an open heart

Energize me, fire up this flame

That's burning between us

It lies in everyone

This swalling energy

It's all around us too

Electrifying you

So can't you set it free?

This virtue is the key

Just something we all know

And we are used

I can feel

It's inside me

Open up

Enlighten me

Energize me with a simple touch

Or with an open heart

Energize me, fire up this flame

That's burning between us

Energize me with a simple smile

Open up your mind

Energize me activate that light

That's given and taken

Can you believe in the power that's burning between us?

Would you believe if you open up your mind

Open up your mind

Energize me with a simple touch

Or with an open heart

Energize me, fire up this flame

That's burning between us

Energize me with a simple smile

Open up your mind

Energize me, fire up this flame

That's burning forever

* * *

Tampoco la cancion me pertenece.

Ya me da flojera poner adelantos así que aqui esta el puro nombre del capitulo que sigue: _El Sacrificio de Tarja_


End file.
